


Into Dust

by Emmeline2019



Category: Carol (2015), Carol (2015) RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 22:00:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 2,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28874223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emmeline2019/pseuds/Emmeline2019
Comments: 12
Kudos: 17





	1. Chapter 1

Abby leant against the ancient oak tree, watching Carol intently. Her eyes never left Carol. Abby took a long drag on her cigarette, savoring the acrid smoke that filled her lungs.  
She watched as Carol touched, almost reverently, the silent stone of an angel who attended, both day and night, her lover's grave. A bouquet of roses nestled in Carol's left arm, held against her breast.  
"For you, my darling" Abby heard Carol whisper. "See what I brought you."  
Carol knelt, placing the Rose's in the stone vase at the angel's base.  
Carol ran the tips of her fingers over the marker, caressing each etched letter. Tracing each letter as if it were braille, as if in so doing she could once again bring the soul to life.  
Abby watched, silently, concern etched in her brow.  
She crushed out her cigarette beneath her heel.  
Every Sunday, for the past year, whether Abby came with her or not, Carol spent her morning here, at the graveside of her angel. Always she brought her rose's, no matter the cost. And always Abby came with her because, well, Abby loved Carol still thus Abby would always come with her.  
Abby worried, though.  
Carol looked around her, taking it all in. Every occupant had loved and been loved, as her angel, whom she still loved and would always love.  
Carol adjusted her scarf and walked towards Abby. Abby met her halfway.  
"Let's go home, Abby".


	2. Chapter 2

When Carol dreams and dream she does....ah, yes, when she dreams, Therese is once again in her arms, as beautiful and vibrant as always.  
Yet, these are but dreams, illusions, tricks of the mind which Carol faces with each dawn.  
Abby often watches over Carol as she sleeps, sometimes holding her close, as a sister or mother would a child. After all, Abby had long ago reconciled herself to the fact Carol and her were no longer lovers. Many a night Abby would stay over, at Carol's request, in the home Carol once shared with Therese. Carol would not let the house go because of Therese's music room. Carol had purchased the home because it contained such and now she would not, could not let the house go. The room was as Therese last used it. Her violin and compositions still laying where she had left them as if waiting for their owner to once again pick them up and play. The grand piano, Carol had bought, unplayed now Therese's guitar, standing against the wall. All lay untouched, unplayed, unmoved except to be dusted weekly by Carol, only Carol, who lifted each item with reverence.


	3. Chapter 3

Abby had been instrumental in introducing Therese to Carol.  
No, not outright. Quite by accident.  
Outside Abby's gallery street musicians would often gather, it being an art district and quite cosmopolitan. Buskers, Abby called them. Troubadours as of old who brought music to the streets and many a client into her gallery. Therese was one of these, busking for her supper, so to speak. Strumming on her guitar, singing into the mic, doing covers of others songs. On this particular Saturday Carol was with Abby at the gallery when Therese, along with a few others, started setting up in their usual spot. Abby pointed out the window to Carol. "That's the gal I was telling you about, Carol." Just then Therese started to sing. Her voice filled the street and sidewalk and passerbys stopped to listen to this beautiful young woman sing Perfect. When she was done she motioned to one of the young men with her, who had stood back a ways, to come up to the mic where he proceeded to sing the same but in Italian and they ended with a duet.


	4. Chapter 4

Carol found herself, the following weekend, back at Abby's gallery, on the ruse she had a client needing artwork for their new home to go along with the furniture Carol had helped them select.  
What she was really there for was to see the young woman sing again or hoped she would be singing again. Abby did say they did so every weekend. So, she hoped.  
Sadly, when Carol arrived, the sidewalk was empty of such. But she had to keep up the facade of shopping for a client so in she went.  
An hour later Therese, and others with her, arrived.  
Carol only paid half attention to Abby explaining the various virtues of the many artists in her gallery.  
Her attention was elsewhere.

"Testing, one, two, three. Testing", Therese's voice rang out over the street as she tested the sound quality.  
Turning to the guys with her she introduced everyone.  
"Hi! I'm Therese and these are my mates, Danny on acoustic guitar who also possesses a wonderful singing voice."   
Danny nodded.  
"Phil over there, Danny's brother, also sings, plays drums, harmonica, you name it.  
Phil did a drum roll and tipped his head to the gathering crowd.  
Therese ran her fingers through her hair, smiled, kind of half shimmied, shook out her shoulders, murmured, "ready, fellas?" and started to sing "In the arms of the angels".  
Carol found herself walking outside, leaving Abby in mid sentence, to hear better.  
More bypasses stopped to listen. Therese finished her first song. Spoke to the gathering crowd reminding them their cd's were for sale and tips were greatly appreciated.   
Carol walked over, dropped in a 20 in the open guitar case and that's when Therese noticed her.  
Their eyes met as Therese thanked her. Carol found herself blushing under her gaze but didn't know why.  
Therese whispered something to Danny. Danny nodded.  
Therese got close to the mic, found Carol's eyes and started to sing Perfect.  
Meanwhile Abby had secured a unique vantage point where she observed this flirtation and its affect on Carol.  
Carol seemed transfixed to her by this much younger woman who, apparently to all, was singling Carol out, serenading her.   
And Carol was blushing!  
Folks in the crowd were murmuring about it, that's how apparent it was.  
When Therese was done singing the spell was broken and Carol ran inside the gallery.  
Abby followed.  
"You okay, Carol?"  
"Uh, yeah I...."  
In walked Therese, making a beeline for Carol.  
"Hi. I'm Therese", as she held out her hand. "And you are?"  
Carol was so stunned at this young women's boldness she forgot her name.  
Abby's jaw dropped open.  
"I...I...."  
Therese smiled. "You do have a name, right?"  
Finally Carol stammered out her name. "Carol.....yes, it's Carol".  
"Well, Carol", a husky voiced Therese said, "be my date tonight?"  
Abby almost fainted. Did she just hear right?  
"Well?" Therese asked gently. "I don't bite, honest." As she arched a brow she added,"Not unless you like that sort of thing".  
Abby gasped. This gal was bold.  
"I promise to be a good girl and have you home by midnight. Do you like to dance?"  
Carol still had not responded.  
Therese spoke once more as she got on bended knee, took Carol's hand in her own and said, "Faint heart never won fair lady" which set Carol to laughing.  
Tell you what", said Therese. "We finish our set around 6 p.m. The guys can wrap things up and ...you have a car? You like pizza? I know a super place and then we can go dancing, okay?"  
Carol finally spoke. "I'm a bit older than you don't you think....".  
Therese interrupted. "I think you think too much. Come, dance with me tonight. Please?"

That's how their love affair started. Therese, 19, Carol 32.  
But, there is more to be said.


	5. Chapter 5

Oddly Carol found herself at 6 o'clock pulling up in her car outside Abby's gallery.  
Therese waved to Carol, hugged both Danny and Phil goodbye and ran over to Carol's car letting herself into the passenger side.  
"You came!" An ebullient Therese exclaimed.  
"Well, yes, but", Carol started to say, wondering why the hell she had come in the first place.  
Therese reached over, grabbed Carol's hand and squeezed. "I'm so happy! You know Mama Nina's?"  
Carol shook her head no.  
Therese just smiled, starting to give her directions.  
Therese continued to babble on, just happy to be as Carol would later learn.  
At one point Carol interrupted.  
"How old are you?"  
Therese just smiled. "19. Why?'  
"Do you always ask strangers, especially older ones, out on a date just like that?"  
With a look that would melt glaciers Therese replied," Right now I'm living my life and choose to live these moments with you, Carol. And, by the way, since age matters to you so much, how old are you?"  
Carol paused. She felt ancient as days. "32" Carol sighed.  
Just then Mama Nina's came into view.  
"Pull in here, Carol", Therese indicated a parking spot at the side of the building.  
Hopping out of the car Therese waited for Carol to join her before she walked in the door.  
"THERESE! BAMBINA" A thick middle aged Italian woman yelled from behind the counter. "How'sa you been, bambina? You come for a pie?"  
Mama Nina came from behind the counter, hugging Therese and pinching her cheeks. "You too skinny. Who your friend?" As she noticed Carol.  
"Mama, this is Carol."  
Mama looked Carol up and down. " She's a too skinny, also. I get you a pie. Come, sit. You want beer? Wine?"  
Over two beers and a Neopolitan pie, Carol got to know Therese. How Danny and Phil were friends of hers also musicians. How they played weekends when they didn't have a formal gig. How Therese had electric taste in music.  
Therese got Carol to talk about herself. A failed marriage to a guy named Harge. Her furniture shop. Her lifelong friendship with Abby.  
After finishing the pie and two beers later Therese reminded Carol they were going dancing.  
Fortunately Carol had changed into jean's, a tucked in blouse and flats. Why she had even come on this date eluded her but something about the charming enthusiasm of Therese was so enticing. She felt she was being courted, persued and she found herself swept up in it.  
Therese put money on the table for the pie and beers.  
Carol started to protest when Therese said, "I asked you out. You're my date therefore I pay" and standing up she took Carol's hand in hers.  
"Bye, Mama!" Therese yelled out.  
"Ciao, bambina", Mama yelled in return.


	6. Chapter 6

The hours went by quickly but Therese was as good as her promise to have Carol home by midnight.  
As she pulled up in front of Therese's apartment Carol was laughing at a tale Therese was telling about Danny.   
"And he didn't know she was right behind him", Therese said.   
When she stopped laughing she said to Therese,'"I had a wonderful time tonight. Thank you, Therese. It was the most fun I have had in ages".  
"Carol".  
Therese hesitated.  
"Carol....may I kiss you?"  
"Um, Therese..."  
Therese didn't wait for a yes or no. Instead she placed her hand on Carol's cheek and ever so gently gave Carol a chaste kiss.  
"I want to see you again", Therese whispered.   
Looking into Carol's eyes, Therese placed her other hand on Carol's other cheek drawing her into a more intimate kiss this time.   
"Carol", Therese murmured against her lips,"Please say yes".  
"Yes, yes", sighed Carol. "Yes, dearest, yes. You don't waste any time, do you?"  
Therese laughed. "Nope. When I see something I want I go for it."


	7. Chapter 7

"Why ever did you go out with her to begin with? She's what? 19? A child yet. A nice child. Talented but" Abby was asking Carol.  
Carol shrugged. "I don't really know. She's just so happy and happy to see and be with me and, well I haven't had much to be happy about lately, Abby. Besides all we did was have a beer or two and pizza and dance. Therese never made a move on me."  
"You told me she kissed you, Carol. That's definitely a move".  
Carol smirked. "Hmmm, yes, I guess so. Lord knows I haven't had much of those lately."  
"And whose fault is that? I introduce you to lots of women or try to but you turn them all down."  
Carol looked at Abby over her coffee cup she had to her lips. " I don't want a fuck buddy, Abby. That's not my style. I want..." Carol looked wistful. "I want more than just sex. I want intimacy."  
"Ah, intimacy", intoned Abby.  
"Therese just took me away from myself for a few hours and the kiss was just a kiss, nothing more."  
"But you said she asked to see you again and you said yes."  
"I was caught up in the moment, nothing more. Besides she doesn't have my number so that's that."


	8. Chapter 8

Well, that wasn't that.


	9. Chapter 9

"You're avoiding her", Abby said accusingly.  
"I am not, Abby. I've been busy with clients "  
"She's asked about you. More than once".  
Carol paused. "It was a lark, nothing more."  
"Not to her, Carol. This gal is persistent."  
Carol sighed.  
"She's young, Abby."  
Abby guffawed. "She is that but she's also a woman, young woman, who is interested in you, Carol". Carol changed the subject quickly. "I need some art work, for a client. I want to bring them with me to choose their own. Tomorrow around noon time good for you?" "Sure" "See you then", as Carol clicked off. Abby hummed and drummed her fingers, as she often did when deep in thought. She didn't believe Carol should live like a nun. One gets on with things was Abby's motto but since Carol's last failed love affair Carol had sworn off women. Not that she dated men though many a client asked Carol out, both married and unmarried. Carol was a looker thus both men and women imagined Carol in the sheets with them. Abby pulled out her little black book starting at the A's. Every female name had a star next to their name. Gold stars, red stars, blue stars. Thus was Abby's rating system. Vivid memories of each women came to mind making Abby smile. When Abby came to the C's only one name was written there. Carol. There were no stars after Carol's name. There weren't enough stars to describe Carol beneath the sheets nor describe being in Carol's arms. Carol's breath mingling with hers. Carol's icy blue eyes looking at one, veiled in desire. Carol's mouth...... Abby stopped herself. Some memories were best left untouched, left in the past. The bell on the front door brought Abby out of her reverie. In walked Therese.


End file.
